Intergaláctica
by Dolunay
Summary: -Trate de alejarme y olvidarme de él pero no puedo- Dije entre sollozos. -Querida princesa- Me miraba fijamente con esos ojos perlados como los míos - Nosotros no somos como los humanos... Nosotros amamos de verdad. -Ese es el problema Neji-kun. Dos mundos diferentes, una guerra y el verdadero amor en juego, ¿Crees en los extraterrestres?... GaaraHina.
1. Chapter 1

**_Intergaláctica._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Sería egoísta pensar que la tierra es el único lugar en este universo que tiene vida inteligente._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Bostece, no tenía ganas de venir al lago... Temari lo sabía pero tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con Matsuri para traerme arrastrando con ellas... Es enserio, me dieron una limonada pero nunca imagine que dentro de la bebida habían puesto una especie de sedantes, ¿Qué les pasa? Me trajeron en contra de mi voluntad y no podía regresar a casa porque no tenía idea de dónde estábamos pues todo el camino estuve durmiendo.

Me sorprende estar vivo y no haber muerto el las garras de ese par... En especial de mi hermana Temari.

-¡Tranquilo cariño! Vamos a divertirnos un poco- Mi jovial novia me revolvió mis rojizos cabellos como si de un niño se tratara.

-Sabías que no quería venir Matsuri- Mi respuesta era seca y fría, característica de mi.

-Entiende que si no lo hacia Yo Naruto y los chicos lo harían, además lo hacemos porque son los últimos días de vacaciones y el verano ya casi termina.

Suspire, No tenía ganas de contestarle aunque me hiciera esos ojitos de gatito tierno, ¡No señor! Si accedía a ello ella lo usaría contra mi en todo.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos ella se rindió y se dirigió al lago en donde Mis hermanos y amigos estaban nadando.

El lugar, debo decir, es hermoso. El lago cristalino se extendía majestuoso y los altos pinos le daban un agradable ambiente, Konoha era un lugar rico en bosques y lagos, todo lo contrario a mi ciudad natal "Suna" aunque debo decir que a pesar de ser un desierto con varias extensiones de arena es muy hermoso, en especial de noche que es cuando puedo ver la hermosa luna en su esplendor.

Sentí unas palmadas en mi espalda, sabía de quien era. Nadie excepto él haría eso. Probablemente aún después de bastante tiempo algunos aún siguen teniendo desconfianza de mi pues solía pelearme con muchas personas y meterme en problemas incluso con mis hermanos, pero Naruto era diferente.

Él era una de las pocas personas a las que solía abrirme fácilmente, no sé por qué pero él tenía la facilidad de hacerse amigos de todos, al contrario de mi que era todo un antisocial.

-¿Por qué aún sigues con ella?!- Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero no lo demostré.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Sabía a que se refería, ¡por Dios santo!

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Gaara, sé que no la amas y que no le quieres hacer daño pero debes de ser franco con ella antes de que se ilusione más y la lastimes mucho más de lo que habías imaginado.

No dije nada, era cierto que no amaba a Matsuri. No sé hasta el día de hoy por qué acepte salir con ella.

En parte mi hermana influyo porque sabía que ella estaba interesada en mi pero jamás, hasta hace apenas unos meses, le había hecho caso.

Naruto me tachó varias veces de "Homosexual" y enserio me dio unas ganas tremendas de matarlo y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera bajo custodia.

En fin, siento que el amor es algo que sé me ha negado... Algo que probablemente no conoceré, no en este mundo.

-¿Te he dicho que creo que eres Homosexual?

-¿Te he dicho que si no fueras mi amigo te mataría en este mismo instante?- Naruto sólo comenzó a reírse, era el único que lo hacía con mis amenazas.

-¡Vaya Gaara! Si que tienes sentido del Humor, pero es enserio... Deberías dejar de desvelarte tanto porque tus ojeras parecen delineado de mujer.

-No lo puedo evitar Naruto, es algo que solía hacer de niño y que mi madre me enseño... A observar el cielo.

-No entiendo tu obsesión con eso.

-¿Sabes? Si pudiera casarme con la luna, lo haría...

-¡Ja! Estas loco amigo... ¿Cómo disfrutarías de los placeres carnales con la luna...?

Lo mire fríamente, ¿Enserio sólo se la pasaba pensando en sexo?

-Lo que me importa es que si alguien tuviera los dones y belleza de la luna tal vez podría...

-Enamorarte- El Rubio término la frase por mi- ¿Con qué la belleza de la luna? ¡Ja! Amigo esa chica sería de otro planeta.

-Tal vez si- Sonreí con desgane, observe el cielo... Ya casi atardecía y pronto anochecería, hoy tocaba Luna llena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya sé, ya sé! Aún lo término ninguna de las otras Historias y ya me invente otra ^u^ pero no podía soportarlo las manos me picaban de emoción así que comencé a escribir.

Cupido (SasuHina) parece tener mucho éxito y la verdad creí que sólo haría un One-shot's pero estaría muy largó... Rojo(GaaraHina) va para largo y los ojos del perro siberiano (Sasuke) lo suspenderé porque resulta que sin saber estaba haciendo plagió al autor del Libro así que lo continuare cuando acaba una

De los tres Fanfic's.

Comenten si les gusto por favor y si quieren la Continuación dejen un Review y hagan posible está historia que es para ustedes.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Otra junta del consejo! Era la cuarta vez que me mandaban a llamar en estos últimos días. Hanabi me ayuda a vestirme con un Vestido muy elegante, blanco como las rocas del planeta Faro* con destellos dorados parecidos al oro. Me recoge elegantemente el largo cabello... ¡Estaba lista para volver al consejo!

Camine los pasillos del palacio de mi residencia hasta llegar al gran salón en donde hacíamos las reuniones.

Varios miembros del consejo de mi planeta, Elysium*, ya estaban ahí y sólo Faltaban tres miembros.

Mi padre, el líder de nuestro planeta estaba sentado con el semblante frío y calculador.

Me coloque a su lado, dentro de poco tiempo me entregara el mando y seré la suprema de este planeta, al principio mi padre siempre dudo de mis capacidades y creía que incluso Hanabi sería mejor líder que yo.

Aunque él y yo sabíamos de antemano que a ella no le agradaba la idea. Hanabi era todo una guerrera, desde temprana edad se incorporó a la F.I.D.E* y sé iba muchas misiones que ponían en peligro su vida. Siempre me preocupe cuando ella se iba a alguna misión y sé que a mi padre también pero debíamos confiar en ella.

Los últimos miembros acaban de llegar y tomaron su lugar en los aciertos de la mesa redonda.

-¿Para qué nos mandaron a llamar?- Escuche a mi padre, el siempre era directo con cualquier asunto.

-Lord Hiashi, tenemos malas noticias- ¡Vaya! Espero que no sean tan malas- Halo* fue atacada.

-¿Cuando?- El semblante frío de mi padre atemorizo a uno de los miembros del consejo.

Esa no era bueno, Halo había sido atacada y nuestras Fuerzas intergalácticas no habían sido capaz de detenerlas.

- Esta mañana, desgraciadamente nuestras fuerzas intergalácticas no pudieron evitarlo... Los supremos vendrán a discutir el asunto, estarán aquí está noche en la estación espacian de Elysium.

-Hay algo más, ¿Verdad?- Me había mantenido callada hasta ahora, los otros supremos no llamarían a una junta si no fuera muy importante.

-Lamentablemente si princesa, no sabemos nada de los que atacaron a Halo y al parecer no sólo vinieron por ellos... Parece ser que el siguiente planeta será Faro y probablemente el tercero será Elysium.

Miré preocupada a mi padre que se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué hay de ANBU? ¿Ellos no pueden hacer nada?

-No pudieron llegar a impedir el ataque de Halo... Pero esperan que puedan impedir otros ataques.

-¿Esperan? ¡Por favor! ANBU es la fuerza intergaláctica más poderosa, quiero creer que están entrenados para defender y proteger a los doce planetas- Todos sé asustaron por la tonalidad de voz de mi padre. Tenía razón, los ANBU son la fuerza intergaláctica más fuerte conocida en el universo y está vez dejaron que atacara a Halo uno de los planetas más poderosos de todo el universo.

Vi que mi hermana entro al salón junto a Neji, la preocupación en su cara me perturbo.

-Lord Hiashi- Neji hizo una reverencia al igual que mi Hermana.

-Tenemos noticias... Volcano fue atacado- Eso no podía ser, habían atacado a otro planeta de la alianza.

Mi padre aún estaba incrédulo y yo también, en menos de un día habían atacado a dos de los planetas más poderosos de la alianza intergaláctica.

-Envía un escuadrón a Volcano, y emitan una alerta a los miembros de la alianza- Dicho esto mi padre se pudo de pie y salió del salón.

Hanabi y Neji salieron después de él y yo me quede observando las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo oscuro de mi planeta. Algo malo estaba apunto de suceder, y podría ponernos en peligro a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faro: Es un planeta (Existe en mi imaginación) forma parte de una alianza intergaláctica, junto a otros doce planetas más.

Elysium: Es otro planeta ficticio, es el principal y más poderoso de la alianza. Es la civilización más avanzada y antigua que ha existido ahí es donde vive Hinata.

F.I.D.E: Fuerza de Inteligencia y Defensa de Elysium.

Halo: Es un planeta ficticio, La prometida de Neji (Que aún no la conoce) Vive ahí, es el tercer planeta más poderoso de la alianza intergaláctica.

Volcano: Es otro planeta que pertenece a la gran alianza intergaláctica, es el segundo planeta más poderoso, como su nombre hace referencia a los diversos volcanes que existen ahí, la socialización se adaptó a vivir entre la lava que arroja diariamente.

Espero que este capitulo les guste, dejen comentarios por favor y ya saben que ustedes hacen posible está historia :)

Gracias por sus reviews... Nos leemos luego.


End file.
